


You said...

by Naquar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bedrooms, Major Original Character(s), Monsters, Other, The Author Regrets Nothing, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	You said...

11.04 pm

With one hand under her chin, Elena was doing a bored zapping on television: I miss the shadow of decent television programs, or they were giving those stupid films that nobody remembered.  
Unable to stifle yet another yawn, Elena decided to turn off the television; surely it would have been uncomfortable to fall asleep in the armchair.  
He went to the bathroom where he brushed his teeth and face.  
He made a couple of faces in the mirror and then went to the bedroom.  
Elena sat down on the bed.  
"Alexa, set my alarm for half past seven," she said to the voice assistant who was sitting on the bedside table.  
The voice assistant memorized the command.  
Then the girl turned off the light.

2.25 hours

"I can't understand what you said, repeat"  
Elena rubbed her eyes and sat up. He looked sleepily, looked around, but saw nothing.  
He thought that perhaps it had simply been a noise.  
And he went back to sleep.

Hours, 2.50

Elena was dreaming, something really absurd with had to do with a coconut cake and a guy dressed in green playing dice.  
Who knows why she was laughing.  
In the dark, Alexa's metallic voice rang out. "You said, I'm looking at you"  
Startled, Elena widened her eyes.  
Immediately, he took off the blanket and turned on the lamp: the light cast soft shadows in the room.  
Outside the window you could hear the chirping of cicadas and a few cars passing by on the street.  
"You said: look in the closet"  
Elena glanced at the dark wooden closet.  
The doors were slightly ajar.  
A minute passed.  
Elena stood there on the bed, her legs soft as jelly, her ears stretched out ready to catch the slightest noise.  
He was no longer five, he said to himself, trying to give himself courage, you have many more!  
Who knows why, at that moment a memory came to her: when she was a child, before going to ask dad to check that there was no monster under the bed or in the closet, ready to take her away.  
Then, he went to check and exclaimed aloud, pointing the torch in the corners in the dark corners and exclaimed aloud as if reciting a magic formula: "Show me, show me go away!". Then he would turn around and say, "That's it, it's all right now, my princess"  
Feeling reassured, Elena went to sleep, with her stuffed rabbit close to her chest.  
That memory made her smile smile a little.  
"You said: find me"  
Elena felt her breathing speed up, her palms sweaty.  
He ran his tongue over his dry lips.  
He was afraid.  
His heart was beating like a stupid drum. Bum, Bum, Bum.  
"You said: find me"  
Her ears caught a light noise, like that of a breath.  
Elena leaned forward to find the origin of that sound.  
Someone was in the room.  
He looked down.  
And he saw it.  
The skin was of an unhealthy yellowish color, taut as that of a drum and a grid of wrinkles ran across his face like an old parchment.  
And the empty black eyes dead and empty, like onyxes.  
Elena screamed at the top of her voice when she felt her cold hands grab her and pull her down.  
He had no time to fight.  
The bedside lamp fell onto the bedside table.  
Darkness came again.

2.54 hours  
Alexa's calm voice, as always, said in the empty room: "You said: I found you"

Author's Note: Reference to things and people is purely coincidental.


End file.
